The present method for signal flare manufacture involves using a high-shear muller type mixer because the binder is viscous and highly adhesive. The use of a cured Laminac 4116 type binder even with mixing performed with a muller type mixer makes mixing difficult, and particularly, homogeneity of the ingredients is difficult to achieve. The mixing problems are attributed to the highly viscous and adhesive properties of the Laminac 4116 type binder. Because of the employment of this method of mixing, loss of materials due to hang-ups, time consumed in cleaning and equipment, and batch mixing due to the short potlife of the binder are contributing factors to substantial capital expenditures.